Je n'ai qu'un rêve
by Liightaura
Summary: Je n'ai qu'un rêve. Il ne se réalisera jamais. Pourquoi ? OS-HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Je n'ai qu'un rêve. Tous les soirs il se répète dans mes rêves comme dans mes cauchemars. Un rêve pourtant impensable, inaccessible. Il ne se réalisera jamais. Pourquoi ?

Parce que je rêve d'un ange blond. Grand, fin mais pas trop maigre non plus, finement musclé, des lèvres fines, des yeux d'un gris d'océan déchainer, des cheveux doux soyeux et d'un blond tellement clair. Mais surtout cette peau que j'imagine aussi douce que la soie, tellement blanche et pure que je rêve d'y laisser mes marques. Mais c'est un ange blond inaccessible.

Oui, vous l'aurez deviné je rêve de Draco Malfoy, ou Dray comme j'aime l'appeler dans mes rêves les plus fous.

Mais vous me direz pourquoi je ne tente pas ma chance après tout, à Poudlard on raconte qu'il ne refuse personne dans son lit ?

C'est simple cela se résume à un seul mot : Potter.

Oui, c'est bien mon nom, Harry Potter, le survivant, le sauveur, et tant d'autre encore…

Certain serait flatté de c'est nombreux qualificatifs. Malheureusement ce n'est pas mon cas. Ils sont autant de barrière à mon bonheur que le nombre de personnes qu'ils ont sauvé.

C'est pour cela que je me lève encore ce matin après avoir rêvé de lui toute la nuit, après avoir encore une foi souiller mes draps et lancer se sort de nettoyage que désormais je maitrise si bien. Pour cela que aujourd'hui comme d'habitude je vais enfiler ce masque de haine envers l'élue de mon cœur, que l'insulterais dans les couloirs, et ferais tant d'autre chose que je me répugne à faire mais qui pourtant sont essentiels aux maintiens des apparences, de c'est apparences si trompeuses et si fausses. Mais qui suis-je pour décider que je pourrais les rompre ?

Après tout je ne suis qu'Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy me déteste.


	2. Chapter 2

Un regard, froid, méprisant, une habitude que j'ai pris ces dernières années pour me protéger. Une réponse, un mot, une insulte, une blessure, une nouvelle plus profonde que les précédentes,…

Était-ce une bonne décision cette carapace froide et méprisante envers l'élu de mon cœur ? Après tous…elle ne m'a apporté qu'une haine plus forte.

Jour après jour je souffre de cette haine non réciproque, je donnerais tous pour la remplacer par des sourires, des baisers, des caresses, un regard amoureux. Mais une barrière se dresse entre ces deux sentiments, un nom, simple mais qui inspire le respect et la peur. Ce nom qui est le mien est m'empêche d'être heureux, d'atteindre le bonheur. Ce nom qui fait qu'il me méprise : Malfoy.

Pourtant, j'ai pris une décision, je saisirais la moindre chance de me rapprocher de lui. Lui qui est si beau avec c'est yeux émeraude ou brille une palette d'émotions envers tout autre que moi, c'est cheveux qui lui donne cet air si sexy, et cette peau bronzé. Hum….Il faut que j'arrête d'y penser, je commence à être excité, ce n'est pas une bonne idée en cour de potion. Je préfère réfléchir à un plan pour le faire tomber dans mes bras.

Salut,salut!

J'ai été très longue a poster ce chapitre pour 2 raisons :

Quand j'ai écrit le premier je ne pensais pas faire de suite, cependant avant même de le terminer j'avais déjà une idée...

Vu que j'avais l'idée vous vous demander pourquoi je ne l'ai pas poster...

Voici donc la deuxième raison : il est super court! Déjà que l'autre était pas bien long, celui là est encore pire... Cependant j'ai pas réussi à faire mieux...

De plus, c'est ma première fanfiction alors j'ai un peu de mal.

Je voulais aussi m'excuser de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews mais je trouvais pas l'endroit pour le faire... Et quand je l'ai trouvé il c'étais déjà écouler un certain temps...

Donc voilà, c'est tout ce que j'vais a dire.

PS: normalement il y aura un dernier chapitre d'un autre PDV. Qui saura deviner de qui?


	3. Chapter 3

Il était une chose,… deux choses que tout le monde ignorent sur moi. La première est que j'ai une conscience, la seconde est bien pratique pour une certaine personne. En effet, elle permet au directeur de Poudlard de pouvoir savoir tout ce qui se passe dans l'enceint de l'école. Une personne en particulier trouve cela particulièrement utile. Cette personne n'est autre qu'Albus Dumbledore.

Cet illustre personnage, plus grand sorcier du siècle, vainqueur de Grindelwald,… Non, ce vieux citronné a, au fil des années développée une addiction. Mais qu'elle est telle ?

Oh ! Elle est simple, il adore jouer à cupidon! Il passe son temps à regarder dans « ma conscience » (une boule de cristal) afin de voir tous ce qui passe entre mes murs.

Ces derniers temps, il s'est pris d'affection pour nos deux jeunes héros. Il souhaite leur permettre d'être ensemble. Il a choisi Draco pour exécuter son plan. Pourquoi ? Mais parce que celui-ci cherche à faire bouger les choses ! Il l'a donc convoqué dans son bureau afin d'avoir une petite conversation sur ses sentiments…

Durant la dite conversation ils ont monté un plan, mais quel plan… On dirait une farce ! Ba oui, qui aurait l'idée ridicule de les enfermé dans une pièce afin qu'ils s'avouent leurs sentiments... Franchement…

Enfin bref,…

Quelques jours plus tard, voilà l'exécution de ce diabolique plan remarquablement intelligent, ingénieux,… Non, complètement débile que nos deux citronné du bulbe ont pu mettre en place après un fort abus de thé au citron.

Voilà donc nos deux héros enfermés dans une salle. Depuis plus de une heure. A ce regardés dans le blanc des yeux. Sans briser le silence devenu pesant. Qui déjà a dit que c'était un plan débile ?

Dans ma grande mansuétude, je décide de leur donner un coup de main, sinon on y est encore demain, ou dans une semaine. Qui a dit un mois ?

Donc je disais, je fais apparaître une fiole de véritasérum (piquer dans la réserve de la bonne vielle chauve-souris) avec un parchemin leur disant de la boire.

Bien sûr, ils ne la boivent pas… Oui je sais c'était un vain espoir que de penser que pour une fois ils feraient ce qu'on leur dit… Bon donc au bout de plusieurs heures sans rien boire, la soif faisant son office, ils se la sont partagés.

Et là, miracle ! Le plan a aboutie ! Sous la force de leur sentiment, ils n'ont pas pu retenir leur parole, et leurs lèvres de dire les mots tant attendus :

« Je t'aime »

Dans le silence de la salle revenue après ces deux mots un déclic se fait entendre. Mais nos deux jeunes héros ne l'ont pas remarqué, trop occupés à se dévorer les lèvres avec amour et fouge.

Bon, voici la dernière partie de cet OC, elle est plus longue que les autres.

J'espère que cette petite fic vous aura plus, et peut-être a une prochaine fois!

PS : dès que j'aurais trouvé comment faire, je pense fusionner les différentes parties.


End file.
